


Detour With A View

by cucumber_of_doom



Series: The Bonds from London [1]
Category: On Her Majesty's Secret Service (1969)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Movie, Vaginal Sex, fucking on the hood of a car, they are happily married and Tracy is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cucumber_of_doom/pseuds/cucumber_of_doom
Summary: James and Tracy take a little detour after a night away from the city.(This is a prequel to the other fic in this series but can be read on it's own. If you have read Meeting Mrs Bond, this is one of the nice memories Tracy mentions to Q about the destroyed Aston Martin.I have let the description of Bond vague, so picture him as which ever version you prefer.)
Relationships: James Bond/Teresa "Tracy" di Vicenzo
Series: The Bonds from London [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001946
Kudos: 4





	Detour With A View

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same alternative universe as Meeting Mrs Bond and takes place a few years prior. 
> 
> The fic stands entirely on it's own. You don't need to have read the rest.

“Can you believe how quiet it is?” Tracy asked from the passenger seat, eyes likely closed behind her giant, black-rimmed sunglasses. Beneath their feet the car rolled over smooth asphalt, occasionally bumping when hitting the odd, hastily repaired pothole on this countryside road. James pushed down on the gas pedal with a smirk, making the motor roar response.

“I can hear what you mean,” he said. “Haven’t noticed the engine for a while. Have been wondering whether it is still running or not, but since we are still moving forward I didn’t want to mention it.”

Next to him Tracy laughed and nudged the side of his leg.

“Didn’t know I married a clown on top of an agent. You could have told me about your fall-back career earlier. I won’t judge if you want to make a living of it, but I will insist the children finish school before following in their father’s footsteps.”

“What can I say? I am a man of many talents. And clown school can be quiet challenging or so I‘ve heard. We wouldn’t want to keep the children from following their dreams now, would we?”

“But I know what you mean,” he added after a pause. “There is something to say for the lack of crying. Not that the little ones don’t have a right to cry. Everything is new and by now they have figured out that it gets them whatever they want. But no crying is nice for a change. Real nice.”

A few months ago James wouldn’t have believed how relaxing taking the Aston for a spin could truly be. As an agent James had lived through all kinds if calamities, but nothing in his work in Her Majesty’s Service had prepared him for the birth of their twins and what followed. He loved Marco and Georgina with all his heart, but...

But if Drako and his most recent wife hadn’t basically kicked them out of the house the day before, Tracy and he might not have managed to find the energy to actually _do_ something with their weekend off. No one had properly warned them how _exhausting_ having children would be. Or if they had, no-one had been appropriately stern about driving it home. Certainly not Drako, who had left the day to day care of young Tracy to an assortment of nannies and his then-wife. James was sure the man hadn’t changed a nappy in his life.

No matter. Right now, with his wife at his side and the afternoon sun streaming through the windows, settling down and having children was worth every sleepless minute. At least after spending a night of uninterrupted sleep in a little cottage far enough from London to count as something like a miniature vacation. They’d made love after waking, using the now rare opportunity of taking their time with it.

Thinking about it, getting another chance at being alone would not present itself anytime soon.

“What do you think of a little detour?” James asked without lifting his eyes from the winding country road. “Your father adores the twins, he won’t mind a few extra hours alone with them.”

Tracy lazily tuned her head towards him. 

“A few more hours? You are _very_ ambitious, darling. I haven‘t slept for more than three consecutive hours for the past four months and one night will only fix so much. Same should go for you, no matter what you like to tell yourself.“

James shrugged, hands staying on the wheel.

“As you say: If we are going to be properly awake anytime soon, it is now.”

Tracy gave him a long, calculating look over the rim of her sunglasses. Finally, she leaned back fully into her seat.

“Do your worst, James,” she said. “Being irresponsible is just the thing. Might be a while before we get another chance at it.”

“My thought exactly.”

A few minutes later, James pulled onto a narrow service road winding through an variety of fields towards the water. He stopped once they could not go any further, the road out of sight behind some shrubs and the expanse of a field of still mostly green wheat. Once he turned off the engine, he took a moment to listen to the sound of waves lapping lapping the sad excuse of a rocky beach in front of them. They needed to find a way to do this more often, but they weren’t going to leave their children with a babysitter who couldn’t shoot anyone suspicious, so there was that. They would figure it out.

He undid his seat-belt, Tracy doing the same thing next to him.

“You know what I have missed most since the twins where born?” James asked and turned to face his wife, who took off her sunglasses and placed them on the dashboard.

“Eight hours of uninterrupted sleep?”

James felt a smile tug at his lips as he leaned over the center console towards Tracy.

“Yes, that. But second most?” His hand slid up her tight, slowly worming its way beneath her flowing dress. “Some private time with my wife, uninterrupted by someone being hungry or cranky.”

“Terribly smooth,” Tracy said dryly, but let him continue. He stopped when he reached the top of her stay-ups, tracing the lace-hemmed edge with his fingertips while speaking.

“I haven’t slept properly for the last few weeks either. You know that sleep deprivation is used as a form of torture?”

Tracy leaned towards him until both her hands framed his face.

“You poor man. Severely tortured by a pair of evil twins. If only you had received some kind of training to cope with that kind of thing,” she said on mock-concern, then patted his left cheek and opened the passenger door. She stepped out and tuned her head to speak before she let the door fall shut. 

“Come on. It is nice out here and I don’t feel like having the clutch poke me the entire time.”

James followed, meeting her in front of the car and let himself be pulled into a short kiss. He’d always found her sense for drama endearing, this time being no different.

He pulled back long enough to quickly assess their surroundings, finding that the line of trees did not only shield them from any passer-byes on the distant road, but also from most of the wind. Here, in their secluded little spot, the sun was enough to keep them comfortably warm for a while. Perfect.

James gripped her waist and lifted Tracy up onto the bonnet of the car; which was answered first by a surprised yelp, then a laugh. Tracy immediately scooted back until she was comfortably seated on the still almost uncomfortably warm metal, then pulled him in by the collar of his shirt until James stood between her legs to kiss him again.

“Any particular plans?” she asked after pulling back. Her flushed cheeks betrayed her otherwise still way too perfect composure. James had plans to change that.

“Always,” he said with a smirk, then pushed up her dress until Tracy had to lift herself up a little to get the fabric out of the way. “But you wouldn’t want me to spoil the surprise, would you?”

“Try, then. Surprise me,” she said, a smile tugged at the corners of her kiss-swollen lips.

He kissed her again, slower this time. Tracy playfully bit down on his lower lip, sucking it into her mouth before letting go and sending a shiver down his spine.

“That was predictable,” she whispered, then sucked in a sharp breath as his fingers started circling her clit through her knickers. She let out a pleased sigh at the light pressure. “Better. Go on.”

James happily obliged.

He went to his knees and pulled her forward by the hips to more easily mouth at the sheer fabric at the inside of her left knee. He could taste her skin through it, which grew damp under the attention. His hand left her clit and joined the other to trail up the back of her legs, careful not to snag her stockings on rough patches of skin.

His lips still pressed into the inside of her thigh, unable to withstand the urge to give it a careful nip with his teeth before he dragged his nose higher and to the thin sliver of skin between stocking and the edge of her underwear.

They had to repeat the maneuver from earlier to get her out of her knickers. She lifted up from the bonnet for James to slide them down her legs and place them next to her for safekeeping. He’d made the mistake of misplacing a pair of her favourite knickers during a similar romp in a secluded spot of shrubbery during a picnic once and had to live with her complaints for way longer than he was willing live with again.

Once she settled again Tracy let out a groan when James buried his nose in the damp curls between her thighs, inhaling deeply before he licked experimentally into the wetness between them. 

Tracy sighed again – blissfully - and ran a hand through his short hair when his tongue made contact with her clit for the first time. Just a short, teasing lick with the tip of his tongue before he pressed kisses to her folds, slowly making his way inward.

“James… Don’t be such a tease!” 

He gently bit the inside of her tight, then gave her a firmer lick, this time dragging the flat of his tongue all the way from her entrance to her clit before he started sucking, sending an instant shiver down her back. 

“Keep going,” she breathed, fingers carding through his hair once more. It was all the encouragement he needed, only second to the satisfaction of feeling her slick starting to coat his chin and knowing that he was the one who was responsible for her making a mess.

After more of that he slid a finger inside her, then quickly added another and curled them upward, just the way he knew she liked and was rewarded with another pleased sound and the feeling of her thighs squeezing around his ears. Air, James thought, was overrated in situations like this. At least with his wife, who would not try to kill him after he got her off.

Spurred by her reaction James lavished her clit with licks and open mouthed kisses until her hips started bucking involuntarily and she clenched around his fingers as she came with a bitten off moan. He worked her through it until her quivering thighs let him go, parting with a last teasing lick to her oversensitive clit. He withdrew his fingers, relishing in the slickness coating them for a moment until he felt a tug at his shirt collar. He still took the time to lick his fingers clean, eyes fixed on her flushed face.

“You really do love watching yourself work, don’t you?” Tracy teased, out of breath and looking down at where James knelt in front of her, cock painfully hard in his trousers. He shrugged and let himself be pulled to his feet by another insistent tug.

“If the work is as pleasant as this? Sure.”

Her hands found his belt and undid it without tearing her eyes from his, while he leaned in for a short but dirty kiss.

“Well, since you already put in so much effort, you should get to reap the benefits,” she said, breath ghosting against his lips and opened his fly. His slacks and underwear were pushed down his legs without ceremony

“I am so wet, James,” she cooed and grabbed his aching cock a bit too forcefully. James didn’t mind in the slightest. “Why don’t you come here and enjoy that for a bit?”

He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer, the slide over warm metal making Tracy laugh in delight. She helped guide his drooling cock to her cunt and moaned when he finally slipped into the silky, wet heat of her cunt.

“Fuck,” James groaned at the same time as Tracy let out a pleased “Yes.”

Her legs wrapped around his hip to pull him closer, as if he had any intention to not be as close to her as he could physically be. And a clear way to let him know that giving her time to adjust would not be appreciated when her orgasm had left her slick and eager for the sudden stretch. He rolled his hips, quickly finding that angle that never failed to make her gasp. 

Tracy let herself fall back onto the bonnet, hair fanning out around her head like a halo on the dark metal.

“Fuck! Come on, James!”

Her heel kicked his arse and he braced himself on the bonnet with his hands, giving it to her harder - like she wanted - and making her moan his name again. It did not take him long to get close, not with the way Tracy rocked her hips to meet him and how she looked sprawled underneath him, on top of his car, but he could tell she was not far off either.

Her fingers clawed at his shoulders when she came for the second time, her cunt squeezing his cock and that was all it took for him to follow her. His hips stuttered, trying to keep going for her a bit longer and then his climax hit him like a car-crash and he collapsed on top of his wife.

They were both short of breath, Tracy petting the back of his neck until he got his legs back under himself and stood with more effort than it should take. He shuffled to the drivers side and retrieved a pack of tissues from the glove compartment, then quickly cleaned himself before pulling his slacks back up. He then went back and handed another tissue to his wife, who sat up, took the tissue and wiped off the mess between her legs before shuffling around to pull her dress back down.

Instead of getting up she patted the space next to herself, only half-looking at him.

“Come on, sit. Let’s enjoy the view. Papa can tend the twins for a little while longer,” she said with a smile and her hair still a mess. She looked beautiful.

James sat down and put an arm around her waist. The bonnet of the Aston was not the most comfortable space to sit and both their backs would soon start complaining – Tracy’s sooner than his – but for now he enjoyed the feeling of his wife snuggled against his side, with her head on his shoulder and the late afternoon sun warming them. He could not ask for anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see me rambling about writing and a lot of random blogging, visit my [tumblr](http://cucumber-of-doom.tumblr.com/) because that's where the cool kids are.


End file.
